


Lifting his curse

by Maudef5



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus meets Bella as a little girl in a library during the 14OO's. He can't stop thinking about her and sees her again much later when her father is looking for a husband for her... Just a One-short for now, I might make it bigger later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting his curse

Klaus was lonely.   
He had been for a while and he felt like there wasn’t a person on this earth that could understand him. It was now the year 1436 and he was, once more, all alone.   
That’s probably why he was here right now, in the house of a man whose loyalty he had created… The man was noble but had money problems when Klaus found him. He gave him some money and compelled the man to be his friend.   
Klaus knew that the man’s friendship and loyalty was faked but he couldn’t help but think that it was all he had… He would never admit it to anyone but he didn’t think anyone could love him… Why could they? His own father didn’t love him… He was a monster after all right?

Right now, Klaus was sitting in the library of his friend’s house.   
Klaus had met Charlie one day in London. The man was on a business trip away from home and got himself in some trouble. Klaus saw something in the man that reminded him of his elder brother Elijah and helped him. Later, the man was compelled to be Klaus’ loyal friend and to trust him. Klaus had shown what he was to his new ‘friend’ and made sure he wouldn’t be afraid.   
Soon, Charlie was inviting Klaus to come home with him and stay with them a few days.  
When he was introduced to Charlie’s family, Klaus was introduced to Renee, Charlie’s wife who looked like she wouldn’t mind cheating on her husband with half the men in town and to Isabella, the daughter of the couple. He had also been introduced to the little girl’s nursemaid who happened to be a witch. She had known right away what he was but she promised not to interfere with anything as long as little Isabella was safe. Apparently, the old woman stayed there only for the little girl’s sake. She hated Charlie and his wife but loved Isabella like she was her own. Klaus had stayed only a few days with them and kept in touch with Charlie, liking the idea of having a place to stay if he ever came near this area again.

It had been a couple of years ago and now that he his travels brought him back in this area, he had decided he would move in with Charlie for a few weeks until he left town again.  
The original vampire was deep in thought, thinking about this faked/forced friendship with the human and the fact that it was working better than he thought it ever would when he heard a little heart and saw a small child trying to hide behind the bookshelves.   
He smiled.   
It looked like Isabella, Charlie’s 6 years old daughter was trying to sneak in to the library, a room he knew Charlie forbid her to enter because he thought women shouldn’t be allowed to read.   
He saw her wave at him and she whispered:  
“Is anyone else here?” She asked in a hushed tone he managed to hear only thanks to his super vampire abilities.   
Klaus was sure nobody else could have heard her. He nodded his answer and watched her getting out of her hiding spot and walking toward him. She was small for her age but pretty with a bright smile on her face and was clutching a big book tightly to her chest.   
Charlie would not have been happy to see this…   
His eyes widened when little Isabella managed to climb on his lap with her book and asked him:  
“Did your Belle already help you break your curse?” Her tone was very innocent and he didn’t know what to make of this.  
Why wasn’t she afraid of sitting on his lap? What was she doing alone with him?   
“What do you mean?” He asked as calmly as he could.  
“Well, you look like the Beast from the book.” She said, showing him an illustrated version of “The Beauty and the Beast” before she added “and I heard Nanny talking with one of her friends about a curse you were having a hard time breaking. Her friend said that you are a monster… Is it true?” She asked very innocently.  
“You think I look like the monster in your book?” He asked her.   
Surprisingly, he didn’t mind her being on his lap. How could he be so comfortable with this situation?  
“The Beast is not a monster he’s just lonely and misunderstood!” She replied brightly.  
He wondered how she could know such big words.  
“Who told you that?”  
“Nobody, I read the story and made my own idea! So, are you like him? What kind of Beast are you?” She asked.  
“You can read already?”  
“Nanny taught me!” She replied quickly, waiting for his answer.  
“Do you believe in vampires?” Klaus asked her then, wanting to see how she would react.  
“Yes, Nanny killed a bad one last summer… He wanted to eat me and she killed him with her magic! She said you knew about it but Dad and mother can’t know!”  
He smiled.  
“Well, I am a member of the oldest family of vampires. I am half vampire…”  
“What’s the other half?” She asked without parting with her beautifully innocent smile and soft brown eyes.  
“The other half is werewolf.”  
“And what is the curse Nanny was speaking about?” She asked curiously.  
Was it his imagination or was she snuggling to his side?  
“My parents thought I was a monster so they put a curse on me to restrain my werewolf half.” He replied, wondering if she would understand the word ‘restrain’.  
“Why did they do it?” She was curious now.  
“Because they thought it made me a monster…”   
He didn’t know why he was telling this young girl the truth but he liked that she was spending time with him on her own, without being forced to and that she didn’t seem to mind.  
“Well, they were wrong! You’re not a monster! You’re a prince, just like the Beast! You just need to find your Belle to break your curse!” She replied.  
“There is a ritual to break my curse… But it requires some sacrifices…some killings…” He replied, again not knowing what was compelling him to tell her the truth. Should he even speak about killing people in front of such an innocent and pure girl?  
“Nanny told me that what was in this book is right! True love’s kiss can break any curse she said!” Little Isabella told him.  
“I don’t think it would work for me sweetheart!” He replied with a smile.   
“Yes it would, she said so to her friend!” She replied before she added: “Can you give me another book please? Dad will be here soon and he doesn’t want me to read…” She got off his lap and stood in front of a shelf.  
“Why do you do it then?” Klaus asked her with a smile as he stood too and put the first book back while handing her another.  
“Because I want to and I like it!” She was smiling brightly.  
“That’s a rebel mind you’ve got here… I hope it won’t get you in trouble!” Klaus said before he heard someone coming closer.   
Isabella understood and immediately went to hide. Before she snuck out of the room she had time to tell him:  
“Good luck finding your true love Mister Klaus! I hope you’ll meet her soon and be happy ever after!”  
She had said that with a bright smile before she left the room behind her father’s back.   
Klaus smiled. He didn’t know what was so special about this girl but he knew one thing for sure: He would see her again soon. 

Over the next few years, Klaus would make a point of visiting Charlie once a year, always around Isabella’s birthday. He would always give her the prettiest presents and enjoyed her smile. He didn’t know why suddenly he cared but he did and he wanted this young girl to stay happy.

The hybrid had just arrived for his latest visit to Charlie and his family and the vampire saw an old man that was maybe 60 years old shaking Charlie’s hand.  
“Charlie, what’s going on mate?” Klaus greeted the man.  
“Klaus! Nice to see you! This is John Simons, a rich neighbour. He came to tell me he would like me to consider him as Isabella’s husband.” Charlie replied.  
“Well, you’ve still got time don’t you? She’s just a little girl!” Klaus replied.   
It was completely silly of Charlie to start looking for someone now and even more to even think of considering such man… He was almost dead already!  
“The little girl is celebrating her 16th birthday tomorrow… I want to be able to marry her soon… She’s almost too old already…”  
Klaus frowned… Was it possible that she had grown so much already?   
Turning around, he half listened to Charlie listing her suitors to him while he watched her walking with Nanny in the gardens. She had grown into a very pretty young woman… She still looked innocent and pure and was simply a beauty…  
A Beauty…  
It brought in the vampire memories of the first time he talked with the girl about his curse… True love’s kiss… He didn’t believe in it but could it be true?  
“You’re really considering marrying her to one of those decaying amount of flesh? Those men are all way too old for her… She would be unhappy with them!” Klaus said.  
He had to find something… If he didn’t do something the smile he was seeing on her face would be the last. He smiled when he noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her 3 years ago.  
“What do you want me to do? I can’t afford to marry her to someone younger… Those men are the only ones who are willing to marry her without a dowry!” Charlie replied.  
“I will do it!” Klaus replied before he could think.  
Did he just agree to marry this human girl?  
“Did you just say you wanted to marry her?” Charlie asked.  
This was his occasion of backing out of it… he could say he was just joking and watch her get married to one of those horrid men…  
“I did. I will marry her without any dowry!” Klaus said instead.   
He would make sure she was happy, always…Maybe even forever if she wanted to.   
“I know she’s okay with you being a vampire and all but are you sure you want to marry her? You wouldn’t be as free as you are now!” Charlie said.  
Indeed, a few years ago, Klaus had told Charlie Renee and Isabella could know about what he was. It was simpler than trying to find a reason to why he didn’t age or even explaining to Charlie why Isabella wasn’t curious as to why he hadn’t aged.   
“I don’t want her to marry one of those disgusting men… I will take care of her… It will be fine… She will be happy!” Klaus replied.  
“Right…and if she doesn’t wish to become a vampire you could always pass her as a widow somewhere… Okay… Well, I have to be truthful with you, I’m happier with the idea of her marrying you…” Charlie said, taking his time and smiling.  
“So that’s settled then?” Klaus asked, still shocked.  
With all the things he had done over the years, getting married had never been one of them. Why did he care so much for this small human girl? He didn’t know the answer but he knew he would make sure she was happy, even if he had to stay away from her… Charlie was right, he could settle Isabella in one of his castles somewhere and pretend he was dead to the world…stay her friend and visit her once in a while… She would have money and power and be able to do anything she wished…

That same evening, Charlie announced his decision to his family and Isabella looked shocked but since the spark of happiness didn’t leave her eyes, Klaus guessed she wasn’t too mad about this.   
Since Renee wanted things to happen quickly, they organized the wedding for a few days later. Charlie decided that Klaus and his future bride wouldn’t be allowed to see each other or speak before then and so the young girl was isolated in her chambers until the big day. 

When the day of the wedding arrived, Klaus still couldn’t believe what he had gotten himself into… Why didn’t he run away? Why was he doing this? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about his bride to be? In the last few days, ever since he had since her as a grown up for the first time, she hadn’t left his mind… He had drawn her over and over again until he didn’t have anymore paper… She had grown into a very beautiful young woman and he hated the idea of anyone else having her.   
“You ready my friend?” Charlie asked him.  
“Yes, I think so…” Klaus replied.  
After the ceremony, it was planed that they would immediately leave to go to Klaus’ castle that was on the other side of the country. The vampire had an important meeting he couldn’t delay with his brother Elijah and so the newly weds would have to leave right away. Renee looked happy enough about this. She never seemed to care much for her daughter. 

The ceremony was quick and beautiful. Before he knew it, Klaus was married and Isabella Swan was now Isabella Mickealson.   
Charlie said goodbye to his daughter while the servants loaded the carriage with her stuff and soon, they were finally alone and could speak.  
“Thank you for what you did… As a vampire I’m sure you have other things to do than saving me from having to wed some creepy old man…” The young woman said softly.  
“Well, as you mentioned, I am a vampire and I have all the time in the world… Plus, I remember a 6 years old girl who came to speak to me, even though most people think I’m a monster…” he replied with a smile.   
They were sitting face to face for the moment.  
“I still think you look like the prince in Beauty and the Beast…and I truly hoped you would meet the one who would give you the kiss to break your curse…” she replied.  
“I want you to know that I will not force you to do anything Isabella… You’re my wife…But you don’t have to act like it… I just want you to be happy!” Klaus said, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible.  
“Oh… You don’t…You don’t want me that way?” She asked shyly.  
“What? Of course I do Isabella!” He said as he took her small and delicate hands in his. He added “No matter how long I’ve lived I’m still a man and there is not a man in his right mind wouldn’t want you that way… But I don’t want you to give yourself to me out of duty… When you do, I want it to be because you want to!” He kissed her hands and saw her smile.  
“Nanny told me it was my duty as a wife… That I wouldn’t have a choice… She said that I might even come to enjoy it…” She said.  
“You will… When and if you decide you want this!” He replied.   
She smiled at him softly and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. She was his…   
“Nanny told me your story… The whole story… I’m sorry about Tatia…” She said.  
“It was a long time ago… I’m over it…” he wasn’t comfortable speaking about his first love with his new wife.  
“You didn’t deserve it… I know that I don’t know your brother but I will never understand how she could play with the two of you like this… you might not want to hear this but I can’t help but think that she deserved what she got…” She said tentatively. She was obviously afraid of hurting his feelings.  
“You’re amazing you know that? You’re one of the first people who know everything who think this way…” Klaus said.  
“Klaus… Would you mind calling me Bella instead of Isabella? My mother chose that name for me and I never really liked it…” She asked softly later…  
“You course Sweetheart. Bella it will be… and see how fitting it is for you truly are a beauty!” He said, making her blush.  
He loved seeing her blush. Why didn’t he want her blood? Why did the idea of anyone drinking her blood make him so mad?  
They talked some more before they had to stop for some food. When they were done eating, they climbed back into the carriage where Klaus made sure there would be a lot of books to entertain his wife during the trip.   
It took them two weeks to reach his castle but they took their time, stopped along the way and he made sure it wasn’t too boring for her. By the time they arrived, they hadn’t kissed or consumed their union but they were true friends and it was already great for him.   
“It’s a very beautiful place you’ve got here!” she told him after he introduced her to the maids and showed her the place.  
“Thank you. Unfortunately, we will have to share a room… It would make the maids and servant suspicious of we had separate rooms… People might start to talk…” He said later as he showed her his bedroom.  
“So we’ll share… it’s okay… Your bed is large enough… I’m sure 3 other person could join us in it and we would still have enough room…” She replied with a smile right before the maids carried her stuff inside the room and put them away where they were told. 

Life for the next few months went by without any trouble. At night, Bella and Klaus would both share the same bed and if at first the young woman kept shyly to her side, she now enjoyed falling asleep snuggled into the vampire’s arms, where she felt safe and happy.   
Klaus liked it too. He was never happier than when he had his wife in his arms. It hadn’t taken him long to realize he was in love with her… He had found love and enjoyed spending as much time as possible with her. He hadn’t told her anything and didn’t plan on it either…   
His family would probably make fun of him if they were here right now… He had always said that love made people weak and here he was, so in love with this human girl that the thought of taking care of his primal needs with another girl until she was ready to be his never even crossed his mind…  
The more time passed and the more he felt guilty… With anyone else she could have had children and lead a different life… Was it really fare of him to keep her with him? Of course he could show her the world and offer her anything she wanted but he couldn’t give her children and he knew it was something every woman dreamed of…

When the time to celebrate their 2 years anniversary, he had realized that he had to let her go… He couldn’t keep her by his side because he was afraid of being alone… She deserved better than a vampire life… He needed to set her free.  
“Your father wants you to visit him… Your mother is sick and he wants you close by…” he told her that morning as they ate breakfast.  
“When are we leaving?” She asked him.  
“We’re not… You are.” He said.  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
He sighted, he needed to be brave and set her free.  
“Bella… I’ve been selfish with you… I’m keeping you here because I feel lonely and that’s not right of me… You deserve much more than this and I can’t… I came to love you…truly… and I can’t be selfish with you anymore… I want you to go to your father… I’ve arranged for you to leave later this morning… You will go back to your father’s and spend some time with him there… I don’t want you to come back until you find you love me too and could be ready to be my wife…Truly and totally…” The tears in his eyes showed how difficult it was for him to say this.  
“What? Klaus I…” She started to say but he cut her off.  
“Bella please.. I love you and I can’t bear the idea that I’m keeping you here when there is so much more you could be doing… I won’t be mad if you choose not to come back… I’ll be sad, but not mad and you will still have my title and my money… You’ll be able to see the world if that’s what you want…” He added as he stood and turned his back on her.  
The tears on his face were more numerous and Bella was lost.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I want to keep you here Love, I really do… But it’s wrong of me… So I’m setting you free! For the first time in my existence I’m willing to do the right thing… So now you’re going to go pack a bag and leave… In a few weeks you’ll send me a letter to tell me if you’re coming back or if I need to send you your stuff… You’ll go leave in our London house and be happy and live a full human life if that’s what you want… Don’t come back unless you’re ready to be my wife forever… I couldn’t bear the heartbreak if you came back to change your mind later… Now, please make this easier on me and go…” he said.  
Bella understood why he did this and stood too but before she walked out, she put her hand on his shoulder and said:  
“You’re a good man Klaus, I always knew it… Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
Then she left.

Bella did as he told her and packed her bag and climbed into the carriage that drove her back to her father’s house so she could see her Mother for the last time. 

The further she was from Klaus, the worst she felt. She missed him. She missed his sweet words, his laugh, his soft touch on her cheek every time she blushed… After a few days on the road, she was missing the sweet kisses he would press on her forehead and her cheeks. She also missed the rose he gave her everyday.   
She had been surprised and shocked when her father announced that Klaus would be her husband but she had quickly realized that she had been lucky: he was young, good looking, rich and considerate with her… She knew immediately he would make her happy and she had been right… Over the last 2 years, she didn’t have a single bad moment with him…  
Would she want to live forever by his side though? Was she ready to be his wife, truly and completely? Did she love him?  
She knew she liked him a lot, she found him good looking, funny, smart, talented… She loved it when he was around and always could tell when he was in the same room as she was… Her heart always jumped when he touched her and she hated it when girls flirted with him…

When she arrived in her childhood home, Bell was greeted by her father and told him that Klaus couldn’t join them because he had some important business to tend to. Her mother had passed away and the burial was that same afternoon. Of course Bella was sad but she had never been close to her mother, she just wanted to be there for her father.   
The week after the funeral, Bella couldn’t think of anything else beside Klaus. She was sure now that she was in love with him and she needed to go back to him as soon as possible to let him know… She hated the idea that he might think she was abandoning him…  
She hadn’t stayed with her father more than a week before she went back on the road, claiming that there was an emergency back home. 

Bella hadn’t left for 2 days that Klaus already missed her like crazy. He told the maids not to bother him before he called them and locked himself in his drawing room where he spent his time drawing his love and trying to make the most perfect picture of her… he didn’t feed… He couldn’t feed until he knew what she had decided…

When Bella finally arrived, a maid greeted her:  
“My Lady… The master locked himself in his drawing room 2 days after you left and he didn’t leave it since…” The scared maid told her.   
“Thank you… Please take my bags to our room and get a big dinner ready.” She said before she rushed to his drawing room.  
She knew he had locked the room from the inside but she also knew where to find a copy of the key. She grabbed it and opened the door, letting the light from the corridor to fill the dark room. It was obvious that the candles and burned out a long time ago.  
“I’ve asked to be left alone! Go before I kill you!” Klaus growled. Bella couldn’t help but notice that it sounded weak.  
“It’s me Klaus… What did you do to yourself my love?” She asked as she rushed to his side.   
“Bella? My Bella? Am I hallucinating?” He asked her, caressing her cheeks.  
“I’m here… I love you Klaus… I don’t ever want to be away from you… I missed you like crazy… I love you so much…” She said as she hugged him close.  
“What did you do to yourself?” she asked again as the maid brought him a warm cup of blood.   
Indeed, he drank blood from a couple of prisoners that one of his servants bled daily… He used criminals and had chosen this method of feeding so he didn’t upset Bella too much.  
“I waited for you my love…” He replied softly, looking at her in the eyes.  
“Drink up and don’t ever scare me like this again!” She said, feeling relived that he was fine.   
Klaus drank the cup of blood and told the maid to leave.  
Bella got closer to him.  
“Do you mean it Love? Are you really here to stay?” he asked her.  
“There is no place in the world I’d rather be than in your arms Klaus… I love you… I’m not going anywhere… I’m in your life for good!” She said.  
“So, does it mean that you’re ready to be my wife, truly and completely?” He asked her.  
“Yes.” She replied simply with a soft blush.  
“May I kiss the bride then?” He asked her.  
“You may kiss the bride.” She giggled.  
That’s when they shared their first kiss ever. Klaus felt the change in him almost immediately and knew right here and there that Bella had been right all those years ago: True love’s kiss had the power to break every curse in the world.   
“So, did it work?” she asked, knowing he would understand her question.  
“Yes Love, it did… You broke my curse!” he said softly before he brought her even closer and kissed her again.  
“As much as I’d like to stay in your arms all night long, you need to eat and so do I. Let’s go have some dinner!”  
He smiled and they both went down in the dinning room to eat a big dinner together.   
“I think I’m going to awaken my siblings tomorrow… I have some apologising to do!” He announced later that night as they were in bed.  
“I’ll support you whatever you do my love.” She replied before she kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

Klaus fell asleep with a big smile on his face and feeling completely at rest for the first time in a very long time. He had his one true love in his arms and his curse had been broken… No matter what his siblings decided the next day, he was happy… he had his family now and didn’t need them anymore!  
True love had lifted his curse!


End file.
